Future Repercussions
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Kagome has taken the jewel and returned to her time with the promise to meet Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kouga on the other side. But when she gets ther something is very wrong. What happened and can she make it right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: Guess what I still don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: This is my first Anguish fic, ever. I'm picking to rating based of future chapters with heavy blood references. I hope every one enjoys this.

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 1

Kagome looked around the Well clearing at her friends. The jewel was complete, Naraku was dead, and she was now Inuyasha's mate. But now the time had come for her to leave. She bit her lip at the looks they were giving her, especially her mate and adopted son, Shippou. She knew she had to go, this was not her world and she needed her family. At least the three demons would greet her on the other side. However, this would be the last she saw of her two human companions.

Before she registered what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Sango in a fierce hug. Her best friend returned the embrace with just as much emotion. The tears didn't come as a surprise to either girl.

"Take care of yourself, Kagome."

"You too, Sango. Make sure to keep that husband of yours in line." 

"I resent that remark." Miroku snorted.

"No you resemble that remark." Inuyasha retorted. Miroku turned to Kagome with a pout face.

"You started this." He teased. Kagome only smiled and extended her hand to him in their usual greeting/good-bye gesture. Miroku frowned, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug just as fierce as Sango's. For once, weather dew to the nature of the circumstances or Inuyasha's close proximity, he made no attempt to grope her. "Do take care my Lady." He said softly as he released her.

Kouga said nothing as he stepped up, captured her hand, and gave it a chaste kiss. It was odd how well he took it when Inuyasha and she had become mates. Perhaps he had expected it, every one else had. Sense then he and Inuyasha had been on more friendly terms; they really were a lot alike, when they stopped fighting over her. Kouga stepped back with a smile and a bow.

Shippou wasted no time in taking Kouga's place and launched himself into her chest; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kagome squeeze her adopted son tightly. Even though she would see him again soon, she was going to be missing out on his life. When the three demons meet her in the future, he would have grown up; he might even have a mate and children of his own by then. She and Inuyasha had tried many times to take him through the well with them, but all attempts failed. In the end they had decided that Inuyasha would stay with Shippou and they would both greet her when she came out of the well in 500 years. She gave the Kitsune a final squeeze before setting him down and turning to her mate. 

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and embraced her as tightly as he dared. He could feel the jewel that hung from her neck press against his chest. If it wasn't for that jewel he would never have met Kagome, and that was the only meaning the thing held for him any longer. When the jewel had been completed he had asked what she wanted him to become. She answered that she liked him the way he was and he had given her the jewel to guard, as was her duty. Inuyasha pulled away only to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She was quick to respond and deepen the kiss. When his tongue sought entrance it was quickly given. After several minutes they broke apart. They gave each other a final squeeze before Kagome stepped away.

"Get going you silly girl, before you're late." Inuyasha said with a soft smile.

"You are such a jerk." Kagome came back just as gently.

Kagome picked up her bag and stepped onto the edge of the well. She turned and looked back at her friends, two for the last time, trying to engrave this image on her memory forever. Her eye paused on her mate and the Kitsune clinging to his shoulder. She blew them a kiss, took a backward step, and disappeared down the well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 2

Kagome landed on the bottom of the well as softly as ever. She sighed; somehow she had expected Inuyasha to be right there at the bottom of the well waiting for her. She reached for the ladder and blinked when her hand only grasped thin air. She looked at the spot where the ladder should have been to find the well wall covered in a layer of thick vines. Looking up she saw a distinct lack of roof.

Kagome's blood froze in her veins. Had she not passed through? Was she stuck in the feudal era? Would she ever see her family again? Thousands of questions chased each other through her head. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill when something caught her eye. She blinked again. Something… no someone was coming straight at her out of the sky. Before she could decipher any more, the figure landed right behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and leapt out of the well and into the air.

Kagome stared in shock at the quickly retreating ground. What time was she in? She couldn't see either the shrine or Tokyo, not even an over grown version of them. All around was forest, but not like the forest of the feudal era. First, it looked dark…almost dead. She also noted that she couldn't see Kaede's village or the God tree. The only sign of life was from the horde of demons congesting the well clearing.

Looking up at the person who had pulled her from the well nearly made her breath catch in her throat. It was Kouga, but not as she knew him. This Kouga looked to be in his mid twenties. His normal ponytail had been let down so that the ebony locks flew freely up ward as they descended, his electric blue eyes seem unusually focused, and his fur attire had been discarded in favor of a pair of tattered trousers and a leather vest. The most disturbing difference, however, were the numerous scares decoration the exposed flesh of his chest, face and arms.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, unsure of her own voice. He made no motion that he heard her only shifted to holding her bridle style as he hit the ground running. Even without the shards in his legs, his speed was incredible. Chancing a glance back, Kagome saw the demons were giving chase. Kouga picked up speed and Kagome had to screw her eyes shut to ward off motion sickness. For the next twenty minutes Kouga rushed them through forests, rivers, clearings and the like, all the while leaving their pursuers farther and farther behind. 

With a mighty leap Kouga carried her up the side of a sheer cliff face, landing on a ledge about halfway up. He took a quick look around before pushing the vines, that covered most of the cliff face, aside and entering a small cave. He set her on her feet just inside the entrance.

"Ko…" Kagome stared to ask but was cut off by a clawed finger pressed to lips. Kouga looked around, tilting his head to listen. After a moment he looked her straight in the eyes and shook his head. He removed his finger and moved a nearby boulder over the cave mouth. Without a word he scooped her up in his arms again and set off deeper into the cave. Kouga's demon sight or smell must have been guiding him, because all Kagome could see was endless blackness. 

Slowly, however, the darkness gave way to a flickering golden glow. Kouga made a sharp turn and they entered a large hallow. In the middle of the room was a small fire, with what looked to be a rabbit cooking over it. To her left was a spring fed pool of clear water large enough to bath in. On the far side of the room was a make shift bed of straw covered in a thin sheet. A small hole in the ceiling let out the smoke from the fire. The only other item in the room was a large pile of firewood. Kouga set her on her feet and moved another boulder over the entrance.

"Are you hungry Kagome?" he asked moving to check the meat.

"A little, but I really want to know what is going on. Where is Inuyasha and Shippou, and what happened to you?" Kagome knew her voice was higher then was necessary and was probably hurting his ears, but she was feeling just a little hysterical at the moment. Kouga sighed as if he knew this was coming.

"Come, sit, eat. I have much to tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Frog Bunny: I'm glad you like it. ^_^

****

Xing: Evil? You ain't seen nothin' yet.

****

Dragon's lover: *Blush* You are too kind. 

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 3

Kagome took the meat Kouga offered her and sat across the fire from him. He took some meat for himself and began to eat. Kagome nibbled at hers but just couldn't seem to get into it. Kouga, who just a moment ago seemed to be ready to talk, was now absorbed in his food.

"Kouga?"

"Kagome, are you not hungry? Would you like a bath, I can step out." He asked quickly.

"No Kouga, the food is fine and I bathed before I left. I want to know where my mate and son are. Where is my family? The shrine? Hell, where is Tokyo? Did I not go all the way through? What year is it? Did you kidnap me again? Is this about me choosing Inuyasha over you? And…" She stopped when he raised a hand for silence.

"The year is 2003, and why the world you knew is gone I only have a guess. As for Inuyasha, Shippou, and the others…That is a tale that needs to be told from the beginning." Two things he said registered in Kagome's brain. The first was that she had made it back to her own time and the other was that Kouga had just called Inuyasha by his name, not dog-turd, or mutt-face, or half-breed. "I'd also like to ask your forgiveness for my forward behavior at the well, but demons have been staking it out for the last 400 years, and I had to get you out of there."

"You are forgiven and I'm listening." She said softly.

"This isn't an easy tale to tell, and I'm sure it won't be any easier to hear." He paused to collect his thoughts, "I guess it all started not too long after you left, only a few years. You may not believe this but Inuyasha and I got really close." Kagome raised an eyebrow and Kouga smirked, "That's right, we put our old rivalry aside. I asked him to be my blood brother and invited him and Shippou to join the pack. But you know Inuyasha, always the lone wolf, so to speck." He chuckled, "No, he decided to stay and protect Kaede's village. Of course, it soon became known as Inuyasha's Village. Things went fine for a while. I settled down with a nice wolf bitch and had some cubs, two boys and a girl. Miroku and Sango had a son, took after his father. Asked my daughter, Ami, to bare his child when he was five." Both of them chuckled.

"It was around then that it all got started. Inuyasha had taken Shippou on a week long survival trip." He spotted the confused look on her face, "In canine demons –dogs, foxes and wolves included- they must pass a coming of age task. It usually is surviving a week on your own, relying only on your instincts. You have to hunt, cook, and fend for yourself. But the young ones are taught every thing they need from an early age, so it's really more of applying what you've learned."

"Anyway it was about five years after you left, Inuyasha and Shippou were out of the village at the time, leaving only Sango and Miroku to guard against attack; Kaede having died in her sleep the year prier." He paused, "In the end I guess she was the lucky one."

Flashback: five years after Kagome left the feudal era

Sango sat on her porch in Inuyasha's village as she polished her boomerang. It had been years since she had last used it, but she still maintained it in her spare time. She watched her young son, too much like his father, as he wrestled with some of the village boys. It was one of those days that felt like nothing could go wrong, like for just a moment in time the world was at peace. The feeling sent old chills down her spine. It had felt this way the day Naraku was defeated, and the unexpected attack had almost lost them the battle.

She shook her self mentally; the idea was stupid. They hadn't had any real battles since that day. Sure they had had a few tussled with some minor demons from time to time, all looking for the sacred jewel, but nothing that couldn't be handled easily. But some how she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was a foot.

"My dear Sango, what is troubling you?" Miroku asked, his eye filled with concern for his wife.

"I don't know Miroku," she sighed, "The day just seems to be with holding something and with Inuyasha and Shippou gone…I guess I'm just edgy."

"You feel it too then." Miroku frowned and Sango looked in to his eyes.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sango asked. Miroku furrowed his brow.

"I must attempt, I am at a loss on this one. I don't want to alarm the villagers for no reason as we really have no proof of anything, but I don't want everyone to be caught off guard either." As he spoke a cloud passed over the sun and darkened his features.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's that?" Moruki, their young son, asked and pointed to the sky. Sango and Miroku looked up. The cloud that had covered the sun was thick, black, and alive!

"Moruki get inside!" Sango yelled "Kirara transform and worn the village! Come on Miroku!" the two rushed off the meet the coming horde.

End Flashback

"What happened?" Kagome asked not really sure if she wanted to know. Kouga took another bite of meat, more to buy time then to stave off hunger.

"Well, exactly how the battle went, I can't tell you. Inuyasha was the first to discover the village, two days later. He called to the pack for help, but if anyone had survived the initial attack, they were already dead by the time we got there.

Flashback: Two days after Village is attacked

Inuyasha rushed through the forest with Shippou clinging to his back. He had picked up the smell of fire and blood coming from his village. What had happened in his absence? Where Sango and Miroku all right? They where the only family he had left, they had to be ok.

He burst from the trees to be greeted with his worst fear. The scene that lay before him was as terrible as the massacre of Sango's village. Human and demon bodies lettered the blood-covered ground. Every thing that could burn had, leaving only smoldering piles of ash in its wake. He felt Shippou tighten his grip and gasp. They stayed rooted to the spot for what seemed an eternity, just staring in horror. How many villages had they come across during their search that where in a state such as this? None of them could count. But it was a whole different feeling when it was your own village. Finally coming to his senses Inuyasha rushed forward into the remains of the village.

"Sango! Miroku! Anyone! Answer me!" He screamed. He stopped to turn over and check villagers for life, only to find everyone of them dead. The demons had killed indiscriminately. But still no sign of his friends.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou called from his shoulder, "Call Kouga, we need help!" The only answer the kit got was for the older demon to stop and throw his head back and howl. The howl was returned shortly from some where off to the south.

Kouga and his pack were quick to arrive to find Inuyasha and Shippou still as frantic to find survivors, and still not having any luck. 

"Brother, what happened?" Kouga yelled to Inuyasha as the dog demon turn over another body only to find it lifeless as the rest.

"I don't know. Shippou and I found it this way just a little while ago. We still haven't found any survivors and Sango and Miroku are still missing." Inuyasha replied.

End Flashback

"We spent the rest of the day cleaning and searching. I sent some of my wolves into the surrounding woods in search of some clues. We buried the humans and burned the demons." Kouga finished.

And what of Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Kouga looked up and pursed his lips, seemingly debating how much to tell her. "Please Kouga, I have to know." Kouga sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"Ok Kagome. It was dusk before we found them. One of my wolves brought us to the God Tree."

Flashback: Dusk of the same day

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou followed the wolf into the God Tree clearing. There they found Sango, Miroku, and their son Moruki hang naked by their wrists from the branches. Their bodies where decorated in thousands of deep cuts, bruises, and dried blood that was also pooled below them. Their heads lolled to the side and their eyes where glazed, unseeing, and filled with pain.

Shippou screamed and crawled into Inuyasha's shirt to hide. Inuyasha clutched the shaking ball of fur to his chest as he screwed his eyes shut against the sight. His nose told his they were long dead and the smell of suffering, tears, pain, and heartbreak still hung thick in the air. What had happened here and why?

End Flashback

"The cub had died first, then Sango, and finally Miroku. They were tortured to death, slowly. The best guess we had was that the demons wanted something from them. Something that only they had. It would be a long time before we knew the reasons." Kagome stared at him in horror. How could things have gone so wrong?

"What happened…?" Kagome choked out.

"After we cut them down and buried them, I invited Inuyasha and Shippou to join the pack again. But they wanted to hunt down the ones responsible and make them pay. I can't say that I blame them, I felt the same way after Naraku destroyed my pack. So I offered them shelter whenever they needed it, and the whole pack at their beckon call. It would be many years before I heard from either of them again." 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hanyou Krys: Here's chapter 4, quickly as requested.

****

Dragon's lover: O.o right… I'll go stand over here now.

****

Eikos Butterfly: It's only getting sadder and you will have to read to find out. ^_^;

****

MJ: eep! I'm updating! I'm updating! Don't make me suffer they wrath!

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 4

"So…what happened to Inuyasha and Shippou?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Well I told you I didn't hear from them from many years after Sango and Miroku died, but I did my best to keep tabs on them. It was midwinter probably…a decade or so later. When Inuyasha turned up on a rainy night."

Flashback: 15 years after Kagome left feudal era

The thunder clap light up the sky and roared over the land. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets. Inuyasha clutched Shippou, wrapped in his red top, tightly to his chest as he ran. Inuyasha's legs hurt from injury and fatigue, and his chest clenched painfully for air. Shippou's breath was shallow and blood ran freely from several deep cuts. Inuyasha cursed himself. He had left the kit alone to hunt down a meal and returned to find him standing his ground against a small army of demons. If he had taken just a little longer…he could never have faced Kagome again. Never.

Inuyasha's feet carried him up the steep mountain path that would take him to the wolf den. He had yet to rely on the pack for anything, but was never as grateful for a place to go as he was right now. He entrance was just ahead. He glanced over his shoulder; the demons were still on his heels. He howled.

Kouga and the pack came rushing from the cave. In an instant wolves and wolf demons were rushing past him to attack his pursuers. It was a short battle, and soon the bodies of the demons lettered the ground.

"Brother, what is going on?" Kouga asked. Stepping up and supporting Inuyasha. The dog demon could only gasp for breath and shake his head in reply. "Prepare food and water." Kouga ordered. Several wolf demons hurried to do his bidding.

An hour later, Kouga sat across the fire from Inuyasha as the half-demon inhaled all the food in reach. Kouga noted that he was thinner then he remembered and with the way he was going at the food, he probably hadn't eaten in days. Shippou, now bandaged but still wrapped in Inuyasha's shirt, lay in his lap asleep.

"Brother?" Kouga questioned. Inuyasha swallowed the last of his food.

"Thank you, brother, for your hospitality, but there is more I must ask of you." Inuyasha said looking at Kouga with more seriousness then he had seen in years.

"Name it." Kouga said simply.

"I need you to take Shippou, and meet Kagome. No matter what happens, I need you to take care of them for me."

"What?"

"Swear to me, you will do this." Inuyasha persisted, "Swear on your territory, the lives of your pack, Tetsusaiga, and any and all love you ever had for Kagome. Swear!"

"I swear Brother, on all that and more. But tell me what is going on." Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping kit in his lap and swallowed hard.

"I know why they killed Sango and Miroku, and why they are after Shippou and myself." He said softly and ran his fingers through Shippou's hair. "They are after Kagome and the jewel."

"Who?"

"I don't think they have a specific leader, just a bunch of rouge demons working together. They want to know when she will come through the well. The only ones who know that for sure were Sango, Miroku, and the three of us. They tried to get it out of Sango and Miroku through torture but they kept quiet, at the cost of their own lives and the life of their pup." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "Now they are after me. Shippou's slowing me down with his youth and inexperience. I can't take him with me hunting yet and look at what happened when I left him at camp." He paused again and gave Shippou a sad look, "Kouga, brother. You didn't travel with us much and I think maybe that they may not come after you. I can't stay here, they will come for me. Please take care of Shippou and Kagome for me."

"I will." Kouga promised, "Don't worry, I will raise Shippou as my own and keep Kagome safe. They will never want." He stood and took Shippou from Inuyasha's arms, removed the red shirt, and tucked the Kitsune in with his own cubs.

"Thank you." Inuyasha stood and looked down at the sleeping cubs. He leaned and kissed the kit on the head, before pulling on his top, and walking back out into the rain. "One more thing," he called over his shoulder, "don't try to make contact with me. I don't want to give away Shippou's location."

End Flashback

"That was the last time I ever saw Inuyasha. I did as he asked: Raised Shippou as my own, didn't try to make contact, and made sure you made it out of the well safely." Kouga finished. He looked up at Kagome to see the tears running from her eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to her. Kouga waited quietly for the tears to ebb. 

"Then what?" She asked quietly. Kouga licked his lips.

"You would have been proud of Shippou. He grew up to be a great Kitsune, and not a bad wolf either. To help conceal him, he used his powers to disguise himself as a wolf demon. He got really good at it, one time kept the cover up for over three weeks." He paused and gave her a big smile, "I was never more proud then when he came and asked for Ami to be his mate." Kagome's eyes got big. "I said yes of course and they where wed at the next full moon." Kouga's smile turned sad.

"It wasn't long after that when things got rough again. A wolf pack is always at it's weakest when it's leader is out, they become disorganized and don't know who to take orders from. That's why we have laws against having turf wars during the council meetings." He caught the confused look on Kagome's face, "Every fifty years, all the leaders of the wolf demon packs get together to discuss laws, territory bounders, and what in going on in the world. Anyway, I left a wolf named Tori in charge like always. Tori was a good wolf, no dreams of power, I never had to worry about him usurping my authority while I was gone. But he was a poor leader in a fight. In hindsight it was a poor decision on my part, but I didn't know that until I got back.

Flashback: 55 years after Kagome left the feudal era

Kouga had been feeling uncomfortable sense he left the council meeting two days ago, but now that he was drawing close to home, the feeling was growing. It was a foreboding feeling as if something unpleasant awaited him. Unconsciously he picked up speed. Soon the smell of fresh blood caught his nose.

Moment's later Kouga burst through the trees into the small clearing. His breath caught in his throat and his heart wrenched. His pack lay before him in a bloody mess, most so badly beaten they were unrecognizable and far beyond saving. Those who weren't dead were dying. It didn't take him long to find Tori among the bodies. His second in command was one of the few still breathing, but it wouldn't last.

"Tori, what happened? Who did this?" Kouga screamed. He was loosing his pack again and he'd be damned if the one responsible get away.

"Lord Kouga… you've returned…" Tori said between each rasped breath, "I am… sorry I… failed you… my Lord." He stopped to cough, splattering blood on Kouga as he did. "They came…my Lord."

"Who came, Tori, who?" Kouga asked franticly

"They came… for Shippou… Lord." Tori coughed up more blood, "They… took Ami…as well Lord… that way." Tori gestured towards the forest. Kouga squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the wolf demon into a tight embrace as his breath shallowed and his body was racked with another cough, "Go Lord…before…it is…too late."

"I will avenge you." Kouga promised before taking off in the indicated direction. He listened to the world around him trying to find some clue of where they were. His nose was so clogged with the smell of blood it was of no use. He wasn't sure how he got to the clearing, but what awaited him was nothing less then a nightmare. Ami and Shippou hung just as Sango and Miroku had only their blood was fresh and still freely flowing.

Kouga fell to his knees and howled to the heavens. He had lost every thing; his pack, his mate, his cubs, and he had failed in his promise to his brother.

End Flashback

"I buried them all myself." Kouga finished sadly, "But I know this, Shippou never gave up the secret, and I am proud of his for that. From then on I lived much the way I'm sure Inuyasha did; never staying in one place too long, never really sleeping only lightly dozing, and hunting for my every meal but too afraid to build a fire to cook it on. I had friends in other packs that helped as much as they could, but I didn't want to put other packs at risk. Soon I found a series of caves, like this one, that I rotated between." Kagome was beyond tears by now; all she could do was stare in stunned silence. Kouga stood and walked to the spring. He returned with a glass of water and watched her drink rather mechanically. "Perhaps we should take a break; rest, bath, and continue this later." He suggested.

"No, please Kouga, I want to know about Inuyasha." She whispered. Kouga nodded and sat down again. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

MJ: Read and Find out. ^^

****

Me: Yeas it is a mean cliffy isn't it.

****

Cherrymecha: Thank you. She could…you'll just have to read.

****

Hanyou Krys: Best? Me? *Blush* You're too kind.

****

Frog Bunny: Thank you and sorry.

****

Slycat: I'm glad you are enjoying my fics.

****

Mijuju: If you die you won't ever know what happens.

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 5

Kouga nodded and sat down across the fire from her. He took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be the hardest part yet. She was his mate and as such their bond was far deeper then her bond with any of the others.

"Like I said after he left Shippou in my care I never saw him again. Though after the destruction of my pack I did make some attempt to find him, though not through any connection like I had before. I didn't want to give away his whereabouts if I didn't have to. I have to hand it to him; Inuyasha was a survivor. Of course he had a lot of practice from his younger years. It was only a hundred and fifty years ago that they finally got to him. Mind you, I only know this through here say, so it may not be completely accurate."

Flashback: 350 years after Kagome left the feudal era

Inuyasha cursed himself to hell as he rushed through the woods. What had inspired him to go to the well? What was he hoping to accomplish? He should have known those damned monsters would have had it staked out. Now he was running literally for his life. He hadn't eaten in days and his stomach was screaming for relief. He could feel his pursuers on his heels and knew he couldn't run anymore. His legs ached with fatigue and lack of food. 

Gritting his teeth he drew his sword spun around and charge the horde. With all his strength and rage he cut into anything he could reach; sword, claws, teeth, it didn't matter. There were more then he thought and for all his effort it was a loosing battle. Something caught him in the back and shoved him into the dirt. In an instant every monster was upon him

Inuyasha found himself stripped naked and hanging by his wrists from his favorite branch of the god tree, the one that would take him to Kagome's room. He smirked at the irony. He had died here once already and now he would die here again. His smirk turned into a growl as a large bear-like demon approached him.

"So tell me you worthless half-breed, when will the girl and jewel emerge from the well?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat.

"Not in this life time." The creature sneered, "And I don't think you are in much of a position to be making offers. All you have to do is give up one stupid human and you get to walk away, other wise you will face the consequences."

"Kagome is worth anything you can dish out, you bastard!"

"So be it." The bear snorted. With that something with sharp claws racked his back. Inuyasha only growled. They could do whatever they wanted to him; he wasn't going to give them his screams or his mate. The bear-thing asked him the question again, again he only cursed him to hell, and again something attacked his unprotected body. The cycle went on all day. By the time dusk tented the sky his body didn't have an uninjured patch on it. Blood was dripping into an ever-growing puddle below him. He shuddered as a cold wind moved around him. 

It wouldn't be long now. His demon body could take this abuse for days, but tonight was the new moon. The bear-thing yelled the question again and he didn't even bother to answer. He felt the claws slash across his ribs but didn't respond. He raised his eyes to the first stars as they winked into existence.

'Forgive me Kagome. I wouldn't be there to meet you like I promised. But at least I can protect you one last time. Kouga, my brother, I don't know where you are or what has happen to you, but keep Kagome and Shippou safe for me.' Inuyasha thought. He closed his eyes as he felt his demon blood slipping away. For the first time in his life he felt at peace. He felt the blood taking away the last of his life force. As he slipped from this world he only had one thought left. 'Kagome, please forgive me.' And the hanyou known as Inuyasha breathed his last.

End Flashback

"It was said that Sesshoumaru knocked the tree down a year later and used the hole left to mark his brother's grave." Kouga finished.

Kagome's tears had returned full force. She hugged her self as the tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed on to the floor at her feet. She felt Kouga's reassuring hand on her back. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his scared chest, her fingers clinching his vest.

Kouga was a bit taken aback by the sudden movement but wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her. It took several minutes for her to stop crying.

"Thank you." Kagome muttered as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"No problem." He replied.

"Can I ask what happened to you?" She gestured towards his many scars.

"These? I got them in a tussle about twenty years back. Inuyasha was right about no one suspecting me. I get these because I was trying to steal food from a poisonous demon. I won, but the poison made the wounds heal badly." Kagome nodded dumbly.

"And why did this all happen? What changed to destroy the world I knew?" She asked softly.

"Well" Kouga sighed, "I'm not sure. But I have a guess." Kagome looked at him expectantly so he continued, "In the world you knew, the Shikon no Tama had disappeared with Kikyo 550 years ago. Demons every where knew this and stopped searching for it. By the time you were born it was little more then a half-forgotten legend. Even if a demon sensed the jewel in your body they probably just shrugged it off as a quirk or an over active imagination. But when you crossed time, shattered the jewel, and went on a search for it, it stirred up a big commotion among the demons. It didn't take long before most every demon knew about the jewel and it's almost invincible guard. When you took the jewel forward in time, the demons knew it would come back just not when."

"Do you mean, that this" Kagome gestured around herself, "is all my fault? If I hadn't taken the jewel, then all of you would have been safe?" Kagome's voice was shaking with shock.

"No Kagome, it is not your fault. If we had kept the jewel things would have turned out just as badly. We would have been under constant attack." Kouga replied. A long silence fell, broken only by the occasional sniffle or sob from Kagome.

"Kouga?" She asked softly.

"What is it?"

"It is said that if one where to make a pure wish on the jewel then it will disappear forever."

"Yes…"

"What if…what if I went back and let one of you make a wish? Do you think that would make things right?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Kouga took his chin in his hand to think.

"I don't know." He said after a minute, "But it is not going to be easy to get you back through the well, and if we do and the jewel disappears, things could still go wrong and we would have no way to fix them."

"We have to try." Kagome said with all the determination she could muster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *Runs and hides* Please don't kill me! If you do I can't finish the story! 


	6. Chapter 6

****

QAM_Andy: Thanks. ^_^

****

Hanyou Krys: Thanks again *Blush* and you don't blabber.

****

Mijuju: Glad you could stick with me too the end. ^_~

****

Paul Powell: Sorry, that really wasn't in the original idea, but don't worry.

****

Slycat: EEP! No Don't Strike!

****

Tsunami-chan: Ok no more hiding, and no sorry no fluffy-chan

****

Cherrymecha: Thank you very much. If it makes you feel better, it haunted me for a while as well.

****

MJ: Hee hee, me and my evil logic.

**__**

Future Repercussions

Chapter 6

The group stood staring at the well as if willing it to bring Kagome back to them, each lost in their own private thoughts. That strange girl from the future had walked into their lives and made herself at home, as if she where meant to be there. Now she was gone, and had left a gaping hole in all the hearts she had touched.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kouga said suddenly, shattering the endless silence. Inuyasha looked at him kind of strangely; Kouga never called him by his name. "Look I know the two of us have never had the best relationship, but in this journey, you have become like a brother to me. You where always there when I needed you, even though I was just a thorn in your side. If you and Shippou would like, I would be honored to have you join my pack; with you, Inuyasha, as my sworn blood brother." Inuyasha blinked a few times. Kouga had just offered him something he had wanted ever sense his mother had dies, a family and a place to call home. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Kouga, I accept your offer. But I would like to stay in this village for the time being. I have caused this village many problems and owe them the time to make up for it. Also I can not leave Sango and Miroku." He replied.

"I understand, Brother. I will visit often and if you ever need me just call." Kouga said with a smile and extended his hand to Inuyasha. The dog demon did the same and the two clasp each other's forearm.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I'd see." Miroku said.

"Come, brother." Inuyasha said choosing to ignore Miroku, "The village is having a festival in honor of our victory." Kouga nodded and the group headed towards the village. A silence soon fell as each slipped off into their own thoughts again. 

Dark fell over the tiny village that was a light with torches. Large lengths of cloth were laid out on the ground and covered with plates of food. A single long table was in the center of it all light at each corner with a torch. Shippou, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku sat eating the many dishes set before them. They all ate in silence, only speaking when it was necessary. It was Shippou who finally spoke what they all felt.

"This doesn't feel right with out Kagome." He said in a small voice.

"You are right Shippou. We couldn't have won with out Lady Kagome, she should be here to share this victory feast." Miroku agreed quietly.

"Feh! I must be going crazy." Inuyasha muttered, "She's only been gone a short while and I'm already picking up her scent as if she where still here."

"Now that you mention it…" Kouga said, "I can smell her too."

"Me too." Shippou chimed in.

"But why would she come back? If you three met her on the other side, what reason would she have?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully. It was at that moment something leapt from the trees of the forest into the sky. The thing was moving at an unreal speed, so it looked only to be streak of darkened colors. It arched and hit the center of the table with enough force to shatter it and send it's occupants scattering back in surprise. Kagome jumped from the creature's back and all but flew into Inuyasha's arms. 

"Kagome?" he asked slightly stunned. Then his eye fell on the other figure still crouched on the ground amongst the remains of the table. He had long straight black hair that fell freely over his face obscuring his features. The creature was growling with every breath and was covered in blood. Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. "Who are you and what did you do to her?"

"He… he brought me…back." Kagome choked out against his chest. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, "and why did you come back?"

"I'm just so glad to see you alive." She said looking up at him with shinning eyes. Then in the blink of an eye she released him, grabbed Shippou and began spinning around. She tossed the Kitsune into the air, caught him, and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the head. She deposited her still dazed son on the ground and pulled Sango and Miroku into a double hug. She followed this by making the surprised young Kouga the recipient of a kiss on the cheek. Then she wrapped herself around Inuyasha again.

"What in seven hells?" The now completely confused dog demon asked.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she said snuggling deeper into his chest, "When I got to the other side, everything was wrong. All of you died terrible deaths to protect me and the jewel. The only one left was Kouga. And if he hadn't have pulled me from the well I would have been killed by these monstrous demons. Then he brought me back so I could make it right." Kagome said it all very fast. Everyone eyed her for a minute then looked to the still crouching creature she had arrived with. He slowly rose to a standing position, his breath had evened out and the growls had stopped now that there was no reason to be threatening. And looked at them with his familiar electric blue eyes, that some how held such pain as he stared at them. Even with the loose hair, strange clothing, and heavy scaring, there was no mistaking that it was indeed an older Kouga.

"I must admit that it is great to see you alive and well again brother." He spoke directly to Inuyasha, "And I must offer my apologize for being unable to do all you asked of me." His eyes fell on the Kitsune still sitting dazed on the ground. "Little Shippou, I owe you so much as well, for letting you down." He gently ran his fingers through the auburn hair in a very fatherly way. Then he turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I do hope you can correct the mistake that was made all these years ago and I would love to help you, but this is not my time anymore and I must return lest something else goes wrong. Might I have something of your to get back through the well with?" Kagome nodded and untied the bow to her uniform and handed it to him. "Thank you, Kagome. Be safe." With that he leapt into the air and disappeared in the direction of the well.

"Now," Inuyasha said sitting down and pulling Kagome into his lap, "Tell us what happened."

***********************************************************

"That is quite a tale Lady Kagome." Miroku said in awe as she finished, "But how do we keep this from happening?" The group had moved to sit beside the well, taking a picnic with them. Kagome was sitting curled up in Inuyasha's lap with Shippou in her arms. The other three sat before then still in slight shock from the story they had just been told.

"Kouga and I thought that if the jewel was to disappear then none of this would happen, but it's just a guess." Kagome answered as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest and held Shippou close.

"So someone has to make a wish." Sango said simply, "But who and what to wish for?" This was followed by a long silence.

"Might I make a suggestion." Kouga said after a while, "What if you wish never to have to be human on the new moon, brother?"

"That might be like wishing to be a full demon or it could just move it to a different time of the month." Inuyasha replied.

"What if you wish that Shippou could pass through the well?" Miroku suggested. "That way all of you could go to the future together like you intended."

"That's a good idea." Kouga agreed, "My pack and I will protect the village in your absence and I will be waiting for you on the other side."

"Well…" Kagome said thoughtfully, "It is the best idea we've had. What do you think Inuyasha and Shippou."

"I'm for it." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Shippou said, "I want to be with you Kagome."

"Ok then." Kagome said standing up and taking off the necklace the jewel hung from. "I guess this is good-bye again." She said looking at the three friends she would be leaving behind. They all nodded and exchanged hugs, good wishes, and promises. "Here Shippou." Kagome said picking him up and handing him the jewel, "Make the wish." Shippou nodded and took the gem between his tiny hands. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them both.

"I wish to go to Kagome's time with Kagome and Inuyasha." He said with all his confidence. As soon as the words left his mouth the Shikon jewel began to glow with a beautiful pink light. It rose into the air over the small family and flashed brilliantly, setting the three of them aglow as well. Then it descended and passed back into Kagome's body. The three continued to glow even after it had gone.

"Was that it?" Shippou asked softly.

"I don't know," Kagome answered "but we better try to go while the glow is still on us or it might not work." Without another word Inuyasha leapt backward into the well, taking his mate and kit with him.

They touched down lightly on the bottom of the well. Kagome looked up to see a wooden roof over head and a ladder leading out. Her heart leapt.

"Did we make it?" Shippou asked softly.

"I think so." Kagome said. 

"I think your mother is cooking Raman and Oden." Inuyasha smiled as he sniffed the air. 

"Brother is that you?" They all looked up to see and older, scar free Kouga. Souta was standing next to him, as was Kagome's grandfather. All they could do was smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, what can I say. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I know some of you were hoping for a great battle back to the well, but it really wasn't in the original idea. This idea, as well as one for another fic I'm working on, came to me late at night when I couldn't sleep. I wavered on the idea of adding a chapter about getting Kagome back through, but I finally decided to keep it in the form it originally came to me in. I'd like to say that I really have enjoyed all the reviews and hope you will be back to check out the next piece I do. Till then, I wish you all well, good reading and good writing.


End file.
